Noise and Confusion
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Sirius' life is characterised by three things: noise, confusion, and the occasional glimpse of peace.


Noise and Confusion

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

A/N - written by Beater 2 of the Magpies for the QL Semi Finals

Prompt - Use the song any way you like as inspiration for your story

Beater 2 - Supernatural: Carry On My Wayward Son — Kansas

Additional prompt - (word) circumstances, (word) distance

Word count - 1772

* * *

 _Summer 1975_

Hair whipping around his face, Sirius flew as fast as he could to get away from the madhouse. He was scared and wasn't sure what he was doing. He looked back, praying that he wasn't being followed by the crazy people who happened to be his family.

He wanted to put as much distance between him and them as possible. In his haste, he crash landed at the Potter estate, tumbling from his broom and onto the ground.

It was too late for a social visit, but given the circumstances, he had no other choice. He couldn't go to Remus since it was the night of a full moon and Peter had never invited them over to his house before.

But that was an issue for another day. Sirius got to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

Pulling out his wand, he crossed the porch carefully. He knew he was safe here, but he felt a sense of paranoia. He approached the large wooden door and hesitantly touched it. When no magical ward threw him away, he frowned and knocked loudly.

Within seconds, the door was opened by a group of house-elves, who looked like they were ready to attack. But when they saw Sirius, they relaxed and ushered him in.

Mere minutes later, Sirius was in the sitting area of Potter Manor while his best friend and his parents were staring at him.

"Ah, Padfoot, I know I told you to come early. But don't you think this is a tad too literal?" James asked, his words belied by the smile playing at his mouth.

But Sirius wasn't in the mood for jokes. "I-I couldn't take it any more, Prongs," he said. His voice was quiet at first, but as he went on, it grew progressively louder. "T-the taunts, the hatred, all the torture and abuse a-and all that pureblood bullshit! I-I just can't."

James and his parents looked shocked at Sirius's outburst, glancing between themselves in concern.

"James, please take Sirius to your room; we'll talk more in the morning," Fleamont said.

James nodded and Sirius followed him upstairs.

When the children were out of sight, Fleamont summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

Euphemia looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Fleamont?"

"I'm going to send a letter to those _monsters_ ," Fleamont said with determination. "Sirius isn't alone in this world, they better watch their backs if they try to hurt him again."

* * *

The next morning, Sirius received two letters. One stated that he had been disowned by his _family_ while the other was from his uncle Alphard. He threw the first letter aside and started to read the one from his uncle.

 _My dearest Sirius,_

 _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from them. I know you're disappointed with me, but my child, try to understand that I was helpless. You know how Orion and Walburga never listen to me. After your departure, we had a… discussion, but I'm afraid it did little to change their minds. They blamed me for your departure._

 _I suggest you forget the past and focus on your bright future. I'll always be here for you._

 _Uncle Alphard_

"He sugar coated it," Sirius muttered, putting the letter aside.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Uncle Alphard sugar coated it when he said he had a discussion with my parents. I'm sure they were at each other's throats," Sirius explained.

"Padfoot, Alphard is a grown man; I'm sure he can handle things by himself," James assured him.

Before Sirius could reply, a house-elf popped in.

"Young master James' friend Remus Lupin is here to see young master," said the elf, who then popped away.

Both friends headed downstairs.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Marauders went back to school and things weren't going well. It was a normal morning and everyone was having breakfast when the tension started to boil over.

"Hey, Black, we heard that your family disowned you," someone shouted from the Slytherin table.

Sirius ignored the voice, but the taunts didn't stop.

"The heir to the House of Black has been disowned; what a pity."

"He deserved it since he's in Gryffindor."

"Blood traitor!"

"Maybe they realised how useless he is and decided to remove him," Snape said.

With that, Sirius pulled out the knife that he always kept with him and threw it at Snape, who ducked just in time. It went sailing past him and clattered against the wall.

Then, Sirius pulled out his wand, a spell on the tip of his tongue.

"Mister Black, report to the headmaster's office immediately after breakfast," ordered McGonagall.

Sirius groaned.

* * *

It was as if someone had thrown a brick wall at him. The people who were more parents to him than his actual parents were gone. He looked at James, who was staring at blank space. He wasn't crying, wasn't uttering a word. He sat beside James and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Prongs. I know how you're feeling right now. It's going to be alright, I promise."

"You don't know what it feels like," James muttered.

Sirius faced him immediately. "Are you out of your mind? Of course I know how you feel. They were like my parents, Prongs," Sirius said. He didn't know what had come over his friend.

"But they weren't your parents," James said blankly.

Sirius stood up and walked away, but before he could get very far, but someone forcefully yanked him back around. He relaxed upon seeing Remus' familiar face.

"For Merlin's sake, Padfoot. He just lost his parents; he needs us!" Remus said.

"Not me, at least," Sirius replied.

Remus massaged his temple and sighed. "Will you please put your huge ego aside and come?"

Sirius just ignored him and walked away.

* * *

One year later, it was like deja vu, but instead of James, it was Sirius who was standing alone in a graveyard with his uncle's will in his hand. He felt empty and alone. He wiped his tears and looked up in determination.

At school, Sirius kept mostly to himself. Though he still harassed Snape whenever he got the opportunity, it wasn't the same. He signed up for the duelling club to keep himself occupied. One day after a heavy practice, he sat with Frank.

"After graduation I'm going for Auror training. What do you say?" Frank asked.

"I don't like working, Longbottom," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Frank just snorted. "I know you inherited quite a fortune from your uncle, but come on."

Sirius shrugged. After graduation, he moved out of Potter Manor to a flat near Muggle London, much to the dismay of James, who wanted his best friend and only living family member by his side.

* * *

Sirius threw hexes as he, Frank and Moody chased hooded figures down an alley. Sirius ran after one of the men, who threw a curse at him. It hit him right across the chest. Sirius clutched his chest and fell down while the cloaked figure escaped.

Sirius lit his third cigarette as he looked outside his apartment window. Despite all the thrills and chills, he didn't think this Auror business was for him. He puffed out the smoke and sighed.

"How many times have I told you? You'll end up killing yourself if you don't stop smoking that thing," said a stern voice.

Sirius whipped around to see James there. Lily was beside him and she was glaring at the cigarette, which Sirius threw away immediately. He was quite shocked to see James. After graduation, it was Remus who visited him regularly.

"We have a piece of great news; we're getting married," James said excitedly.

Immediately, Sirius hugged him, feeling immense joy for his friend. Remus was right; he was being irrational.

"I've got a bottle of firewhiskey," Sirius said.

James and Lily grinned.

* * *

After James and Lily's wedding came the sad news that Regulus was dead. Some said he was murdered. Though Sirius told his friends he didn't care, deep down he was feeling sad. As a child, he had hated Regulus, who'd had everything he didn't: his parents' support, their love, which he had always craved. But he had never wanted Regulus dead; never for one second. In the back of his mind, he'd always hoped that, one day, they would bridge the distance between them and make up for their past.

But now his little brother was gone and he wasn't coming back.

By the time Sirius and some other Order members entered the McKinnon house, the whole house had been burned down. After crossing a few rooms, they entered one that was supposed to have been the dining room. There were five bodies on the floor; it was clear that they had been tortured to death before the house was set alight.

Sirius clenched his fists in anger.

* * *

"Why can't we take direct action against those bloody Death Eaters?" Sirius shouted while Dumbledore stood patiently by his side.

"Now, Sirius, you need to calm down. We have to keep the Order a secret. There are enemies within the Ministry," Dumbledore explained.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, just sit around and let those bastards murder innocent people."

James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder to reassure him. "I think Headmaster Dumbledore is right, Padfoot. This isn't the right time, but I promise you: we'll take our revenge."

* * *

Sirius and James were flying swiftly, a group of Death Eaters chasing them. After covering some distance, Sirius turned to James and shouted, "Prongs, go to Lily and Harry. I'll deal with these buggers."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone," James said stubbornly.

Sirius just shook his head. "Don't be a fool, James. Your family needs you."

"That's why I'm here," James said.

"Leave!" Sirius shouted.

With a reluctant look on his face, James veered off, making his way in a different direction.

Sirius looked back; the Death Eaters were closing in. To make sure they wouldn't follow James, he turned his broom around, almost facing the Death Eaters on his tail. He drew his wand out.

He didn't want to die. He had so much left to do and see.

But if he had to give his life in order to protect his friends, he'd do it. He'd never felt more at peace than when he was in the middle of a fight, able to clear his mind and rise beyond the cacophony of his life. Circumstance had never been kind to him, but this was something he could do.

This was something he was _good_ at.

No matter what it cost, he wouldn't let anything happen to James, Lily and Harry.

 _The End_


End file.
